


Brushes to Blushes

by fandomfrolics



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Art Student!Steve, M/M, Model!Tony, Skinny!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfrolics/pseuds/fandomfrolics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt "Art student Steve, life model Tony"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Brushes to Blushes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Art student Steve, life model Tony"

“You’ve been staring at me.”

Steve’s head shot up from where it’d been carefully bent, focusing on putting away his brushes neatly. He glanced around in surprise, noticing he and the model were the only ones left in the room. The model was looking intently at him from the middle of the space where he still stood dressed in his robe.

“I…uh…I’m supposed to do that,” Steve replied cautiously, ducking his head. The back of his ears warmed as he started packing his equipment again.

“No, you’re supposed to look and draw,” the brunette said. “ _You’ve_  been  _staring_.”

Steve felt his stomach flutter. He couldn’t believe he’d been caught. He tried to move faster, get his stuff together so he could get out of this mortifying situation but his thin fingers were not cooperating.

“Here.” Steve jumped. He looked up and saw the other man was right in front of him, one of his brushes in his hand. “You dropped one,” he said, voice low.

Steve grabbed it and shoved it in with the others, not caring anymore if everything was in its place. His chest was tight and he was afraid he was going to need his inhaler soon. And wouldn’t that just be the icing on this cake of embarrassment. “Thanks.”

“You know,” the model murmured, stepping forward so there was now barely a foot between them, “I don’t really mind the staring.”

Steve swallowed. He took a couple of steps back until the back hit the wall. His fingers tightened around the bag clutched in his hand. “I need…I should be going,” he choked out.

“Oh don’t leave on my account,” the taller man replied. “Besides,” he said, moving forward again. “I hadn’t finished.” He propped one arm up on the wall beside Steve’s head, trapping him in place. Steve was painfully aware of how little the man was wearing. “I don’t really mind the staring,” he repeated slowly, leering down at Steve, “but I do think I should get a turn too.”

Steve flushed. “I…I don’t…”

He didn’t get to finish that thought as suddenly the model’s lips were on his, swallowing the words that Steve was mumbling. Steve froze, eyes wide.

The other man must have sensed his total lack of response and broke off, taking a step backwards. He brought a hand to the back of his neck, suddenly unsure. “I…uh…sorry, I thought…”

The shy, guilty expression on his face was too much for Steve. He dropped the bag in his hand and grabbed the man by the lapels of his robe to pull him back in. He was dimly aware of his expensive brushes scattered all over the floor but as their lips crashed together, their slippery tongues fighting in a battle of heat and pressure, he found it way too hard to care.


End file.
